


Reyna

by orphan_account



Series: Thoughts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationship, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reyna Thinks Back To The Time With Nico,Coach Hegde , Abd Bryce Lawrence





	Reyna

Reyna doesn’t know how or why the thought of her friend Nico came to mind, yeah she loves him as a little brother, but today is not the day for her. She has to focus on a test today. 

Suddenly she remembers the time they ran into Bryce Lawrence on the quest. She shivered thinking about him trying to “expose” her and Nico.Until Nico had turned him into a ghost.She remembers the grass wilting,the air feeling cooler around her and feeling all of Nico’s pain and empathizing with him. 

She Imagines all the things he could do if he really learned how to control his powers.But that’s another time,another place.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun writing. I think I’m going to continue with this Series just for fun. Constructive Criticisms is welcomed.Also any name ideas for the series I really don’t like thoughts.


End file.
